lil princess
by sarah.moonlight.88
Summary: que pasaria cuando la princesita narniana apareciera junto a los mejores vampiros? alguien duda de su amor.... muchos encuentran amistad. y pos sobretodo muchas COMPLICACIONES. pongo a susan komo la mala XD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son mios, solamente la "chica nueva" (o sea, Sarah).

Summary: el tiempo de este fic es un poco después del nacimiento de Reneesme. Y cuando ella tenía alrededor de 6 años.

CHAPTER 1:

JACOB BLACK P.O.V.

Yo había estado merodeando alrededor del territorio en la tarde cuando, de pronto me doy cuenta de que Seth ha entrado en fase y me llama:

-¡Jacob! ¡Ven! Rapidooo!!!!!

-ya voy Seth, ¡cálmate!

Inmediatamente me dirigí más al norte, donde estaba Seth. Pero cuando llegue vi que no estaba solo, ya había salido de fase y lo acompañaba una muchacha, se le veía asustada y alerta, era muy hermosa,. Su piel era pálida.

Cuando me vio se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedo observándome con sus enormes ojos castaños. Estaba vestida con unos jeans y con una polera que ahora estaba rota, sucia y tenía muchos cortes, que parecían de algún cuchillo. Ella aun me contemplaba y sostenía una pequeña daga de oro.

-Jacob, ella esta perdida y dice que no recuerda nada.-Seth ya había salido de fase. yo asentí y me fui detrás de unos arbustos y, luego volví como humano.

-¿no recuerda nada?- pregunte.

-no. pero... tiene gran facilidad para asimilar las cosas.

-de que hablas???

-es que... ella.... me vio cuando estaba saliendo de fase.... y no le costo nada entender sobre los licántropos.

-es como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar cosas así...-intervino ella con una dulce voz.

-¿y esa daga??-pregunte.

-no lo se... cuando desperté la tenia enterrada en mi brazo.-ella respondió

-pero no tienes una herida...

-no, cuando Seth me la sacó...-su voz era quebrada-simplemente.....

-sanó inmediatamente-la ayudó Seth.

-¿no es vampira?

-no. Tiene sangre.

-semivampira??

-no sabemos.

-alguien viene-dijo ella.

-hola!-Edward y Jasper habían llegado.

-hola- saludo Seth.

-¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- el sanguijuela debería de haber leído los pensamientos de alguien.

Esta era la primera parte del c. 1!!!!. Espero ke les haya gustado. Este es el primer fic que subo (no el primero ke escribo)

Asi que, por favor!, manden REVIEWS! PLISSS


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD C. P.O.V.

Al encontrarnos con Jacob y Seth una chica los acompañaba, estaba deshecha, al igual que su vestimenta. Al leer los pensamientos de Seth me di cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada.

--¿realmente no recuerdas nada?

-noup. NADA.

-Jasper, creo que Carslile debería ayudarla

-si. Llevémosla con el.

-escucha... eh... cual es tu nombre???-pregunte avergonzado

-no lo recuerdo.............

-ya.... mira, nuestro padre es doctor, el te puede ayudar si vienes con nosotros

-ya.... ¿y quienes son ustedes?-pregunto ella desconfiada.

Obviamente no se iría quizás a que parte con un desconocido que lee los pensamientos y con un tipo con cara de idiota...-pensé.

-ja ja ja!!- la chica nueva rió. Todos la miramos con cara rara, y es que, ¿de que se reía?-tu acompañante no tiene rostro de idiota!! XD—los demás no entendían nada y yo debía de parecer un idiota allí boquiabierto.

-¿como lo supiste????

-tu lo dijiste, ¿cierto?

-no....pero... lo pensé._______-(N/A CRI-CRI CRI-CRI [xD]) –yo y Jasper nos miramos.

-definitivamente iremos con carslile!-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-yo los acompaño, intervino SETH

-¿por que?

-es que... me siento responsable por ella, después de todo yo la encontré...

-ya...(N/A sarcasmo!!! [XD]

-entonces vamos los 4

-5-corrigió Jacob-yo también iré. (N/A Ed pensará que idiota mas grande! XD)

-síguenos.

La muchacha corría muy rápido, casi tanto como yo. La vi a mi lado todo el rato, no la pude hacer perder el paso.

Al llegar, Emett estaba en el sillón viendo muy entusiasta (estaba cantando la canción) a DORA.

-¿donde esta Carslile?-pregunté.

-creo que salió, o si no debe estar por ahí - dijo distraídamente.- ¿por?

-nos encontramos con alguien en el bosque.

Emett recién se volteó a mirarnos y examinó detenidamente a la chica.

-¿quien es?, ¿una conocida suya???

-no. Ella perdió la memoria y despertó en el bosque.

-¿vampira?

-no estamos seguros. (N/A chan chan chaaaaaan!!!! [XD].

...[entra Carslile]...

-¡Carslile!, nosotros la encontramos en el bosque

-sin memoria.

-nada??

-NADA.

-entonces déjame ver tu cabeza, podrías tener alguna herida...

-no lo creo.

-¿por qué?

-porque puedo sanar.

-y... ¿no te duele nada?

-noup, ni siquiera el brazo.

-tal vez deberíamos dejarla descansar – intervino Jasper. – esta muy cansada.

-¿como supiste? – preguntó ella.

-puedo conocer y controlar los sentimientos de otros.

-ven, te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Después de que se fueran le comenté a Jasper...

-¿la viste?, tenía un aspecto como de guerrera...

-ja ja ja!!! – es solo una niña Edward!, no creo que luche.

-pero tu viste que era rápida. Incluso se comporta un poco como tu

-tienes un poco de razón, pero yo no era un "guerrero", era un general – dijo Jazz orgulloso.

-lo se general Jasper!-añadí un tono de burla- entonces supongo que me equivoqué, ella no parece tanto una guerrera, parece alguien con más rango...

-no lo sé. Pero antes de convertirla en nuestra protegida creo que deberíamos saber quien es...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, sorry por la demoraa! Pero tenia mucha falta de imaginación...komo sea... aki les dejo el capítulo tres.

.................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3 ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ SARAH?!

En Narnia.................

Caspian X P.O.V.

Me encontraba mirando por mi ventanal, afuera se podía divisar un día normal en Narnia; Lucy había salido a pasear y los demás del castillo practicaban espada, los pájaros entonaban dulces melodías al viento mientras las mariposas emprendían el vuelo y se remontaban hacia el sol.

Se suponía que este seria un gran día para mi, pero... algo me faltaba, alguien...

¡TOC-TOC!

-adelante- dije desanimado

-¿Caspian?, ¿por que estas aquí?- Lucy había entrado en mi recámara. Yo no le respondí.

-¿es por tu pelea con Sarah?

Sarah siempre había sido mi amiga, mi compañera y mi novia, éramos inseparables y yo la amaba profundamente. Cuando ella apareció en Narnia era tan frágil, tan tímida. Luego nos sorprendió con sus habilidades a la espada y con su carácter. Cuando Aslan la nombró reina de Narnia todos celebraban a su nueva soberana y es que, Sarah se había ganado el corazón de todos, sobretodo el mío.

-si. Es por ella – respondí. – la extraño...

-deberías hablar con ella si la quieres de vuelta.

-no estoy seguro...además, no la he visto desde la pelea de ayer...

-ella te quiere Caspian... piensa que TODAS las parejas pelean alguna vez, realmente creo que tu deberías tomar la iniciativa e ir a buscarla.

-tienes razón Lu, siempre la tienes---- dicho esto le di un beso en la frente a Lucy y me fui hasta la habitación de Sarah.

TOC-TOC!!!!!

Toqué insistentemente a la puerta de Sarah pero nada sucedió...así que entré...

-Sarah??? ¿Estás aki???? soy Caspian...

Al entrar, su cuarto estaba igual que siempre (N/A komo la bluemix).

Pero no había nadie. Después fui a buscarla a la biblioteca del castillo; no estaba allí, tampoco en el patio ni en el bosque, ni en los alrededores. Para el final del día ya estaba desesperado buscándola. Todos ayudaron a buscarla pero fue en vano... mi Sarah estaba desaparecida.

Al caer la noche me fui, o me mandaron, a mi habitación. Pero no dormí, solo reflexioné... Solo habían 2 opciones, Sarah había ido de paseo a algún lugar, tal vez a Archland. O, la opción dos era mucho peor, Sarah, mi Sarah había sido raptada. Esta opción era mucho más improbable; mi novia siempre era especial, era mucho más rápida y fuerte de lo normal... por otra parte ella siempre le dice a alguien adonde va, o deja una nota. Nunca, pero nunca desaparece así como así...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulooo 444444 , mmm... 4

______________________-

**NINGUNA DE LAS ANTERIORES...**

Caspian X P.O.V.

Claro, casi lo olvido... siempre estaba la opción "ninguna de las anteriores". Esta opción tenía nombre, su nombre era Carol. Ella era la hermana mayor de mi Sarah, ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas.

Siempre pensé que me debía hacer amigo de ella pare acercarme a Sarah. Pero cambie radicalmente mi opinión cuando supe mas de Carol, pensé ke era engreída, superior, manipuladora y egoísta, pero esa era solo mi humilde opinión, (nótese sarcasmo). Edmund la adoraba, pensaba ke era lo mejor ke le había pasado en la vida y él la amaba mucho. Sarah, por su parte, siempre estaba defendiéndola; ella decía que su hermana era un poco mas complicada y ke nosotros no entenderíamos.

Carol P.O.V.

Estaba en el norte de Narnia, con mi Edmund. Nos habíamos tomado unas vacaciones solos, si, al fin solos!!

De todas formas extrañaba a mi hermanita...solo espero que en mi ausencia, Sarah no se aproveche de que no estoy allí y mate a Susan sola...pero da igual...estoy aquí con mi Ed y eso ya me hace feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tenrloos botados pero es k no h tenido tiempo ni inspiración. Y esto ni si quiera lo escribí yo misma, lo escribió una de mis personalidades múltiples, lunitaa XD , (nota mental: comprar mis pastillas)

Chapter 5!!!

Peter Pevensie P.O.V.

Estaba en mi practica de espada diaria, cuando escucho un suave llamado:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡PETEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!

-¿QUEEEEEE LUCYYY?

-Sarah desapareció!

-tranquilízate o me quedare sin hermana, seguramente fue al bosque o a Archland... después d la pelea con Caspian...

-¡te digo ke desapareció!!, están organizando un grupo de búsqueda.

Al medio día todos estábamos buscándola por todo el bosque, pero nada.

Al anochecer volví a Cair paravel, Caspian debía de sentirse muy mal, el era el novio de Sarah y eran muy unidos, pero ayer hubo una gran "discusión" nadie sabe porque, yo soy el mejor amigo de Caspian pero no ha querido hablar con nadie desde ayer. Mañana iría a hablar con el.

Caspian P.O.V.

No logre conciliar el sueño, nadie hubiera podido en estas condiciones.

Y no es que necesitara dormir tampoco, Sarah era, especial, tenia ciertas habilidades que corrían por sus venas.

Una ves calormen ataco al castillo y yo estaba herido de muerte, Lucy estaba muy lejos y, "ya nada se podía hacer", esas fueron las palabras de todos, yo aun estaba conciente, cuando llego ella, dijo que quería intentar algo que podía ayudarme, luego sentí un ardor en mi yugular y caí inconciente. Desperté al día siguiente, totalmente repuesto y me sentía distinto. La verdad es que era distinto, ahora era como mi amada después, poco a poco fui descubriendo mis propias habilidades. Ella me salvo la vida, y ahora estaba perdida, quizás donde había ido a parar, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que estuviera sana y salva en el castillo de Archland, era muy bien acogida allí, especialmente por el príncipe, yo era muy celoso, y tenía mis motivos.

Así que hoy mismo partiría a Archland para buscar a Sarah.

Cuando salí de la habitación vi a Peter hablando con Lucy un poco mas allá, intente escabullirme

Por la escalera...

-Caspian!, te estaba buscando- demasiado tarde para correr.

-Peter, que bueno verte...

-¿adonde vas?

-emmm... a pasear

- voy contigo

-NO!, es que... quiero ir solo

-¿por casualidad no iras a pasear a Archland?

-¿y por que haría eso Peter?

-Caspian, tengo que decirte algo, acércate-me acerque- NO SOI ESTUPIDOOO!!

-ahh!!!!!, no tenias para ke gritarme en el oído

-Caspian!, no puedes ir a Archland.

-pero Peter!!, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-cálmate, ya mande un mensajero a preguntar si esta allí

-gracias Peter.


End file.
